


Redeem This Form

by MiniNephthys



Series: Fatestuck [1]
Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five classmates play a game and fit their roles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redeem This Form

Your name is Emiya Shirou. You are the Heir of Time, and this game is not turning out to be very fun for you.

You've had everything go up in flames around you once before. It doesn't get easier the second time, except that the loss of everyone else in the world is so great that you can hardly feel it. It'll probably set in when you can stop fighting, but it seems like you're either swinging your sword or messing with the timeline, which is confusing enough.

No matter what you do or how far you travel in time, it doesn't look up. You won't lose hope that you can win this game, but your enemies get stronger as much as you do, and you're not sure how you're going to be able to defeat your last boss. Besides that, there's a point in the future past where you can't travel, besides not being able to go too far into the past.

If you could, you'd use your time powers to go back to before you opened up the package with the game discs, and stop yourself from beginning the game and wrecking things for yourself and the people you care about. You'd do anything.  


* * *

  
Your name is Tohsaka Rin. You are the Witch of Hope. You're trying to deal with this.

It's a game, isn't it? You can handle games, even for high stakes. You had cut yourself off from emotional attachments to the world anyway, so it shouldn't bother you that there are only a few people alive. You've heard that you'll get to remake the world - isn't that the ultimate prize? And getting stronger isn't something to complain about. You even can make god tier: you don't fear death.

You're not all that good at convincing yourself. You can put on the brave face, but your real feelings are in turmoil. You liked things as they were, but... if it can't be fixed, then you'll keep going. That's something you don't need to lie about, because it's useless to give up the future because of the past.

As much as you hate this game and what led you into it, you're going to do your absolute best, and you're going to win.  


* * *

  
Your name is Matou Sakura. You are the Mage of Space. You're probably the least affected by this turn of events.

It's strange that you're the one who gets to create a new world for all of you, because you don't care that much. There's nothing in the old world that didn't come with you that you needed. It never treated you well; here, at least, most of what brought you into despair is gone. And you have the person who treated you as though you were worth something. It's only a problem that he keeps fighting, and you know that he keeps breaking and breaking.

You can't let that happen. You try your best to help him, but he just takes more troubles on himself when you lift weight off of him. With a heavy heart, you turn your efforts to the frogs, creating another world that will be kinder to him. If it's better for you, then that's a good side effect, but for now you just want him to rest.  


* * *

  
Your name is Matou Shinji. You are, apparently, the Prince of Void. You're pretty sure that that's a mistake.

You're not meant to be a hero. Coming from a distinguished family doesn't make you someone who should survive the destruction of the world. It's hard for you to adapt shooting at a stationary target to shooting at imps, and then at more powerful creatures. You spend a lot of time hiding behind your sprite.

It would be better if you could just surrender, switch sides, but that doesn't look like it's an option. Waving a white flag to these creatures does nothing even if they're clearly the stronger side, so you have to fight. You fight for no reason other than to survive. There aren't any noble thoughts of protecting the others and making the loss of everyone else not in vain - you don't even really want to live.

You just don't want to die.  


* * *

  
Your name is Ryudo Issei. You are the Page of Mind. You're here probably to fill out the set of your classmates, but you're going to prove yourself anyway.

You watched the meteors fall longer than the rest of them, and took barely any time to pray for the souls of those lost when you got in before you were fighting imps with the rest of them. You have what it takes. Tohsaka and Matou Sakura have their magic, Emiya is excellently skilled with a sword and Matou Shinji decent with a bow, but you will hone your talents with your own body until you can compete.

Your dreamself awakens before Emiya's; whether the others are awake on Derse, you couldn't say. You waited anxiously by Emiya's side for a while before realizing that you couldn't rely on him for this, and began to search every corner of Prospit yourself for anything that would help you.

So much is riding on your shoulders and those of your friends and classmates that you can't give up. There aren't any desires for glory; you even put aside your old rivalries for the moment. You won't let the human race perish here. If there is not a path for survival, you will make one, and no one will tell you that your fate is set in stone.


End file.
